Babe Carano
Kebabe "Babe" Carano ist eine der beiden Hauptfiguren in Game Shakers. Sie ist ein 14-jähriges Mädchen und einer der Schöpfer von Game Shakers. Sie macht immer ihr eigenes Ding und macht es nichts aus, jemandem auf die Zehen zu treten. Sie ist sehr kreativ, selbstbewusst, schlagfertig und furchtlos, wenn es um schwierige Entscheidungen geht. Sie scheint ein wenig einschüchternd zu sein, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass sie eine wirklich gute Freundin ist. Sie ist auf der Straße versiert, mit einem Gehirn fürs Geschäft, das sie zum perfekten Mitbesitzer von Game Shakers macht. Babe balanciert Kenzie mit ihrer kühlen Einstellung und ihrem schnellen Witz aus - auch wenn sie von Zeit zu Zeit die Beherrschung verliert. Obwohl sie Kenzies schelmischere und unverblümte Gegenspielerin ist, ist Babe immer da, um das Team aus Schwierigkeiten zu führen, und nie von einer Herausforderung zurücktritt. Sie wird von Cree Cicchino verkörpert. Geschichte Staffel 1 Sky Whale Herr Sammich weist seiner siebten Klasse eine Aufgabe zu, die Wissenschaft nutzen soll, um ein Experiment zum Nutzen der Menschheit zu schaffen. Es würde am folgenden Montag fällig sein und sie würden zu zweit arbeiten. Babe Carano isst eine Frucht und Herr Sammich sagt ihr, dass sie die Frucht wegstellen soll. Sie legt es auf einen Tisch hinter ihr und ein Eichhörnchen stiehlt es und klettert auf einen Baum. Babe flippt aus und beginnt auf den Baum zu klettern, um ihre Frucht zurück zu bekommen. Die Klasse verlässt und ein intelligentes Mädchen namens Kenzie Bell ist die einzige, die noch in der Klasse ist. Babe fällt vom Baum und muss schließlich Projektpartner von Kenzie sein. Babe und Kenzie erschaffen etwas, das Rollerplate genannt wird. Es kam mit einer Gabel und wann immer die Gabel in die Nähe der Platte kam, würde die Platte weggehen. Die Theorie war, dass wenn Sie Ihr Essen jagen müssten, um es zu essen, würden Sie Kalorien verbrennen. Sie testen ihre Erfindung auf Kenzies Großvater. Es funktioniert zuerst, aber dann explodiert die Rollerplate und Kenzies Großvater muss zu einem Krankenwagen gehen. Babe und Kenzie sind in der U-Bahn. Kenzie fängt an, ein Spiel zu spielen, das sie erstellt hat: Es war ein Spiel, in dem du einen Narwal tappst, um ihn zufällig die Farbe wechseln zu lassen. Babe denkt nicht, dass dies ein Spiel ist, aber Kenzie sagt, dass es sie glücklich macht. Babe beschließt, dass sie es in ein echtes Spiel verwandeln und dass dies ihr neues Wissenschaftsprojekt sein wird. Drei Jungs fangen dann an, einen neuen Song von einem Rapper namens Double G namens "Drop Dat What" zu spielen. Inzwischen tourt Double G, und sein Sohn Triple G ist ein Siebtklässler, der mit Leuten seines Alters zusammen sein will, aber er fühlt sich, als würde Double G ihn nicht verstehen. Babe und Kenzie verwandeln das Spiel in Sky Whale, ein Spiel, in dem ein Narwal Energie aus Donuts bezieht und das dem Narwal die Fähigkeit zum Fliegen gibt und das Ziel war, das Narwal in der Luft zu halten. Babe und Kenzie verkaufen das Spiel online für 99 Cent. Herr Sammich versteht nicht, wie das Spiel der Menschheit nützt. Babe und Kenzie erklären, dass ihnen das Geldverdienen zugute kommt. Herr Sammich gibt ihnen eine 6 für ihr Projekt. Kenzie fühlt sich fürchterlich, und sie gibt Babe die Schuld. Babe und Kenzies Freund, Hudson, kommt an und erzählt ihnen, dass ihr Spiel in den Hot Top 10 war. Sie waren Nummer 3 und eine Sekunde später waren sie Nummer Eins. Das Spiel geht überall hin und sogar Online-Persönlichkeiten wie Lasercorn sprachen darüber. Sogar Triple G spielte das Spiel. Triple G sagt Double G, dass "Drop Dat What" in Sky Whale war. Double G ist glücklich, weil er Geld verdienen würde. Triple G will nach New York zurückkehren, um mit Freunden seines Alters zusammen zu sein, aber Double G sagt ihm, dass er an einem Job arbeiten muss. Kenzie hat ein altes Spiel namens Blip-It, das sie von ihrer Großmutter bekommen hat und sie trifft sich mit Babe und Kenzie in einem Geschäft. Double G liebt, wie sein Lied in Sky Whale ist, das jetzt das #1 Spiel im Land war. Sein Anwalt sagt jedoch, dass er nie den Deal gemacht hat, was bedeutet, dass Babe und Kenzie sein Lied gestohlen haben. Double G, wütend, beschließt, nach New York zurückzukehren, um Babe und Kenzie zu finden, weil sie sein Lied gestohlen haben. Babe und Kenzie sind Millionäre für ihr Spiel geworden. Babe schlägt vor, dass sie das Geld verwenden, um ein Gebäude in Brooklyn zu mieten und ihr eigenes Gaming-Imperium zu gründen. Babe's Mutter arbeitete in Immobilien und ihr Onkel war ein Auftragnehmer. Der Name der Spielfirma ist Game Shakers. Ihr neues Gebäude sieht fantastisch aus mit tollen Möbeln. Triple G bringt drei französische Kinder von einem Käseladen in der Nähe des Eiffelturms zum Flugzeug, aber Double G lässt einen seiner Bodyguards, Ruthless, die Kinder gehen lassen. Triple G will nur mit Freunden seines Alters zusammen sein. Double G und seine Bande sind gerade dabei, auf die Bahamas zu gehen, aber als Double G herausfindet, dass die Mädchen ihre neue Spielefirma eröffnet haben, ruft er von den Bahamas ab und geht nach New York. Babe und Kenzie benutzen Hudson als Testperson für ihre neue Weltraumstufe in Sky Whale. Double G, Triple G und seine Gang kommen und erzählen den Kindern, was sie getan haben. Triple G liebt das Gebäude. Babe und Kenzie schuldeten Double G 1,2 Millionen Dollar, aber sie hatten das ganze Geld für das Gebäude und die Möbel ausgegeben. Double G sagt Babe und Kenzie, dass sie ein Treffen haben würden und sie könnten irgendjemanden oder irgendetwas bringen, das sie mögen, aber sie mussten das Geld bringen. Babe plant nichts zu tun und sagt, dass Double G beschäftigt war. Irgendwann würde er sauer auf jemand anderen werden und sie vergessen. In der Schule landet ein Helikopter im Fitnessstudio. Der Hubschrauber hatte zwei G's. Es war Double G. Babe, Kenzie und Hudson fangen an in Panik zu geraten. Double G platzt in das Gebäude und sagt ihnen erneut, dass sie ihm viel Geld schulden. Kenzie und Hudson rennen raus und Babe springt aus dem Fenster. Sie alle laufen ins Studio, aber Double G schlägt sie dort. Double G befiehlt jedem, seine Möbel zu nehmen. Ruthless ist gerade dabei Kenzies Blip-It zu nehmen, aber Kenzie rennt hoch und schnappt sich Ruthless. Kenzie erzählt Double G, dass ihre Großmutter es ihr gegeben hat. Double G sagt, dass er einen Blip-It hatte, den er liebte. Sein Vater hatte es ihm weggenommen und ihn dazu gebracht, zu rappen. Double G liebte Spiele. Babe und Kenzie sagen Double G, dass sie Spielpartner sein können und sie ihm einen Bruchteil ihrer zukünftigen Gewinne geben würden. Double G stimmt zu. Er gibt ihnen all ihre Möbel zurück und sie sind dabei, auf die Bahamas zu gehen, aber Triple G bittet Babe und Kenzie, ihm einen Job zu geben, indem er sagt, dass er ein Experte für Spiele ist und er sie liebt. Babe und Kenzie stimmen zu, Triple G zu einem Spieleberater zu machen, und Double G erlaubt Triple G, in New York zu bleiben und mit Babe und Kenzie abzuhängen. Sie beschließen, eine Party zu feiern, um den Beginn der Game Shakers zu feiern. Double G spielt "Drop Dat What" auf der Party und Babe und Kenzie gehen auf die Bühne und beginnen mit ihm zu rappen. Persönlichkeit Babe ist eine knallharte 13-Jährige, die ihr eigenes Ding macht und nichts dagegen hat, auf Zehenspitzen zu treten. Sie ist kreativ, selbstbewusst, schlagfertig und furchtlos, wenn es darum geht, Entscheidungen zu treffen und alle anderen später zu treffen. Sie mag einschüchternd wirken, aber Babe ist eine wirklich gute Freundin. Sie kann so böse sein, dass man sie eines Mordes beschuldigen würde. Beziehungen Kenzie Bell * Sie und Kenzie begannen echte Freunde (später beste Freunde) in der Episode Sky Whale zu werden. Hudson Gimble * Sie und Hudson sind enge Freunde, auch wenn Babe manchmal von Hudson genervt wird. Triple G * Sie und Triple G sind enge Freunde. Trivia * Sie weiß, wie sie bekommt, was sie will. * Wie ihre Schauspielerin Cree ist sie eine sehr gute Tänzerin. * Sie ist nicht bereit, nein für eine Antwort zu nehmen. * Babe hat eine klare Einstellung. * Sie ist in Mason und Scott verknallt. ** Sie ist die erste Hauptfigur, die in der Serie verknallt ist. * Sie kann rappen. * Sie ist allergisch gegen Erdnüsse. * Sie kann Saxophon spielen. * Es scheint, dass Babe das Wort "Füße" nicht mag. * Babe hat PTPS. (Posttraumatische Pfirsich-Störung). * Sie mochte Pfirsiche nicht, bis sie Kenzies Großmutters Pfirsichkuchen aß. * Sie hat einen Kanon wie das T-Shirt Canon in iCarly. * Sie legte ihren Kopf in die Toilettenschüssel, um "Cheerleader, die in der Toilette hinunterspült" aufzunehmen. * Sie ist sehr stark (kann Double G heben, Hudson in einem Kampf besiegen und Kenzie aus dem Fenster werfen). * Sie, zusammen mit Kenzie, tanzen lieber freakie als normal. * Sie hat einen sehr starken Griff. * Sie kennt Masons Geruch. * Sie änderte ihren Haarschnitt in Staffel 2 . * Sie ist sehr mutig, wie in Clam Shakers Teil 2 gezeigt, wo sie auf einer Drohne hoch über dem Boden sitzt. * In "War and Peach" wird offenbart, dass sie mit völlig geschlossenem Mund sprechen oder singen kann. * Babe ist Rechtshänder. * Es wird in " Babe Loves Danger " enthüllt, dass sie einen Löffel in ihrer Handtasche hat, weil sie viel Go-Gurt isst. * Es ist offenbart, dass sie ein Fang ist. Kategorie:Game Shaker